1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to aircraft instruments and more particularly to an aural angle-of-attack warning system for aircraft use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most prior art angle-of-attack warning systems for aircraft employ mechanical indicating devices. Such devices are often inaccurate and lack the ability to call a dangerous situation to the pilot's attention immediately upon the aircraft's exceeding a specified angle-of-attack. In addition, they exhibit slow response times, are expensive, and often bulky.